1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard device for use in a keyboard instrument such as a piano, and a keyboard instrument including the keyboard device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a keyboard device such as a piano is known which includes a wippen that rotates by a key depression operation, a jack that is driven in response to the rotating motion of the wippen, and a hammer member that is driven by the jack and strikes a string such that these components are provided corresponding to a plurality of keys, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2002-258835.
This type of keyboard device further includes a braking member that brakes the motion of the hammer member after the hammer member is driven by the jack driven in response to the rotating motion of the wippen by a key depression operation and strikes a string. After the string is stricken by the hammer member, the motion of the hammer member is once stopped by the braking member, whereby double strikes on the string by the bounceback of the hammer member that has stricken the string can be prevented.
However, in the structure of this keyboard device where the motion of the hammer member is once stopped by the braking member after the hammer member strikes a string, accurate motion timing and high motion accuracy of the braking member are required. Thus, this keyboard device has problems in that the structure of the braking member is complicated, manufacturing and assembling works for the braking member are burdensome, and the size of the instrument as a whole is increased due to the necessity of an installation space for the braking member.